Sister
by AyumiUK
Summary: "Martel was amazing. From cooking to fighting for equality, she always did her best. I didn't have the same conviction; and only wanted to end the war so she would smile. Was I selfish for wanting to see her happy above everything else?" Mithos is trapped in Lloyd's exsphere. With nothing else to do, he reminisces. Drabble collection.
1. Martel

I'm not sure if anyone will like this. This fic would just gather cobwebs in a corner of my HD. As it is, it'll gather cobwebs in the internet! Yays?

For anyone who still remembers, I'm redoing my other fics and should start posting new chapters in... two or three months? I hope earlier.

Will contain some OCs, but will not focus on them. Most don't even have names.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia; Namco does. Any characters you don't recognize are probably mine.

Cover art by me. Full version at DA:

MadnessFlower (dot.) de (erase this) vi (erase this) ant (erase this) art (dot.) com (slash/) Tales-of-Symphonia-Sister-317227064

* * *

**Sister**

Chapter One: Martel

* * *

The first snowflake in Heimdalll that year fell on the tip of my nose. "It's a sign of good luck", father told me. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, though- my eyes were fixed on the black cloud above our little cottage. I ran to our home and slammed the door open. "Mom!"

The smoke inside was asphyxiating. Eyes watering, I tried to locate the windows and opened them as quick as possible.

"AAAH!" I froze. That was Martel's voice!

A green blur ran past me, a horrible stench coming from its direction. Without missing a beat, I pursued it.

At the edge of the forest, I saw a disheveled Martel with something that vaguely resembled a pan. Its contents were... some fetid coal thing? "Sis, are you crying?'

Martel lowered her head for a moment and smiled at me. "Don't worry! I'm fine. I'm not sure if the plants I dumped my cake on will survive though." She seemed depressed - whether it was due to her horrendous cooking skills or the withered plants, I was never quite sure.

_Years later, when I talked with Yuan, he said she was sad because her cooking skills were so bad they were more efficient than poison. I can't forget the punch that followed his comment. The jerk's face was purple for an entire week... and Martel (what a mean left hook!) didn't heal it until he had apologized properly. And by properly, I mean grovel by her feet and let her use him as a chair... for hours._

"Cake?'

"Ah! That was a surprise birthday- eep!" She covered her mouth with both hands and ran away.

"Heh. Thanks, sis." I followed her to our home.

-o-

_You've been alive for one more cycle  
__Cherish all your memories, but live for today._

_You've been alive for one more cycle  
__May the seasons shed wisdom unto you._

_You've been alive for one more cycle  
__Let not mistakes past lead you astray._

_You've been alive for one more cycle  
__May the seasons shed wisdom unto you._

-o-

Mother's voice made the bonfire come alive and it danced along us. Father lifted me on his broad shoulders so I'd be a bit closer to where the snow comes from. I stretched my arms towards heaven, as if thanking some deity.

Back then, I was truly happy.

-o-

Chapter end_

**I really need a beta. And reviews would be nice. Pretty please? (kicked kitten eyes)**


	2. Family

So, instead of doing longer chapters... I'll do drabbles. I'll still count the chapters as... well, chapters, because they will mostly be chronologically ordered.

... if that made sense. OTL

Disclaimer: One day, I'll create a succesful game, write fanfics and post them here. Hell yeah! I think disclaiming in a fanfiction website is a bit redundant, but oh well...

* * *

**Sister**

Chapter 2: Family

* * *

_In my entire life, I had two families; and I loved them with all my heart._

_Really, how could I not, when Martel was part of both?_

-o-

I: Mother

Poetically enough, my first memory was that of my birth. How do I remember that? The clearest memory remains as the moment of my death. In the instant I died, I also had a wondrous vision…

_Beautiful sapphires sparkled joyously, slightly covered by blue green hair that scattered over a pillow. Two petals formed a smile, and dew drops of exhaustion sprouted from her face. A soft voice then says, "It's a boy."_

Her name was Irena Yggdrasill, youngest granddaughter of the elder.

-o-

II: Father

He was a towering giant, the hero that protected our family. Back then, his shoulders were so broad.

Blond hair and blue eyes, wide jaw and thick eyebrows. His mouth would always curve in a rough smile, as he told me stories of his time as a knight for her Majesty Ilios and how he retired and came to Heimdall, where he met mother and had us.

Mars, the god of war… that name didn't really fit him; an injury prevented him from fighting and his heart was captured by the beautiful goddess of peace, or so he told me. Apparently, his marriage to an elf was a scandal, and his family disinherited him after Martel was born.

-o-

III: Siblings

For an elf, mother was pretty young when she married father. At thirty five years, two years after exchanging vows, she bore Martel.

Ten years passed happily, but my would-be-father, was starting to feel his years. When his forty seventh birthday came, he asked mother if she would bear him another child. Ecstatic, she nodded, hugging Martel, who was happily reciting possible names.

"Since we named Martel after me, how about we name our unborn child after you?" Father asked.

Mother simply shook her head and replied, "They both will carry my surname, and that's enough for me. I want them to have names that reflect our love for each other."

"Maybe we should see my little sibling's face before naming? That way, we can find a name that fits."

"That's wonderful, dear!" My parents agreed.

One year and two months later, I was born to loving parents and a doting older sister, who would later tell me of how I came to be, spinning the same tale in uncountable forms.

Children of war and peace, we laughed happily.

-o-

Her hair was greener than the forests of Ymir and her eyes were clearer than the cloudless summer sky, but what truly robbed my lungs of air was her smile. That, and her unwavering faith in the world, in the goodness that hides in the hearts of everyone.

She was so much prettier than anything else in the world, and no words could ever hope to describe her beauty.

Sometimes, the truth is so corny.

* * *

Irena: Greek. Means 'Peace'.

Mars: The Roman god of war.

Martel: 'Hammer', 'From the god Mars'.

Mithos: Greek. Means 'Myth', 'Legend'.

**Reviews are better than food, and we can't live without food... (puppy Colette eyes)**

I also need a beta... anyone interested?


End file.
